An elevator group control system controls a plurality of elevators installed in a building as one group.
In some group control systems, a call registration device for registering a hall destination call is installed in an elevator hall (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2). In such a system, when a user inputs his/her destination floor at a hall, the hall destination call corresponding to the floor on which the call registration device is installed and the destination floor inputted by the user is registered. In the systems described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, an indicator is installed above each hall entrance to display service floors of each elevator.